


The Court Jester

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine is a prince and Kurt, his best friend, is the Court Jester. Blaine’s arranged husband Sebastian isn’t overly fond of their relationship so he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Court Jester

The pale, thin version of him stood slanted in his cell. He was humming. Softly. Eerily. broken. 

“All…” the boy spoke, still facing the back wall. It frightened Blaine. It wasn't him. It wasn't the voice he grew up knowing. His pause felt louder than anything Blaine had ever experienced. It rang out through the long stone hall. “... for nothing at all.” 

It stung. It stung Blaine knowing he could have prevented this. This was his fault. Not anyone else's. He caused this. 

As the prisoner turned around, Blaine stumbled back. His knees nearly giving out under him. Tears running down the boy's face. Red paint adorned his bruised, hollowed cheeks, creating a clown face. When he opened his eyes they were cherry red. Bloodshot. 

“All,” he screamed. Sobbing. “For nothing at all.” his face scrunched up and he fell to his knees. Blaine rushed to help him through the iron bars but the boy just swatted his hands back. 

It was hard for Blaine to watch. By now the prisoner was convulsing in wheaps. 

Blaine had to save him. He had to save Kurt.

\-----------

Kurt and Blaine had always been just that, Kurt and blaine. Blaine's mother, Queen Vivianne, never really minded that Kurt was just one of the servants' kids. They had been born just three months apart. Kurt's mother did not survive after birth so vivianne helped raise him along with some of the other help. 

Kurt out of the two was always the more lively. He always knew how to play up the dramatics to get whatever he wanted. Blaine was more quiet but just as charming. A sickening duo for any adult to come across their path.

They had always been close. Not in the way two brothers would, but close the way an old married couple would be. It caused Burt, Kurt's father, lots of hysterics, while Blaine's father, Charles, didn't find it rather amusing. Most likely because Burt was what most people would just refer to as “open minded”. 

When both boys turned 12 Vivianne had decided on Kurt's new role in the castle, Court Jester. 

Kurt was thrilled, being a court jester meant Kurt could use this as a way to express the sheer creativity seeping out of his pours. His new title also meant Kurt could wear a costume every day of his life, something he thought he would take to naturally. 

Blaine was also thrilled to see his best friend so filled with joy. And he was also happy he could see him perform every day. 

Blaine loved seeing Kurt perform. It used to be just fairy tales of princes and knights and dragons and fairies or whatever the boys could come up with that afternoon but now it would be comedy, always a strong suit of kurts. 

\----- 

Kurt and Blaine had always been close. That's what they told themselves. They were just close. 

They had always hugged. They had always laid on eachothers shoulders. They had always kissed each other on the cheek as goodbye. Just when they turned 15 it started to feel different. 

They both wanted their close to become closer but neither expressed it. 

Their hugging became longer, closer, more intimate. They lingered longer. In Blaine’s years of education he became quite a poet. Adapting Kurt’s stories into fully fleshed out books 

“I want you to read it to me,” Kurt gigled.

“Why?” Blaine teased, “you already know them. You came up with them.” he chuckled back.

“I know, I know, but you always make them better.” he dug his hands in blaines thick curls, lightly pushing on his temples. Blaine melted under the touch. It always made him give into whatever Kurt wanted but he tugged his hand away before Blaine could get too comfortable.

“Hey!” Blaine whined.

“If you read me the story I'll do even better and give you one of my signature scalp massages.”

“Fine.'' Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, he was going to read Kurt the story anyways but now he’s being gifted with a scalp massage because of it.

Blaine began with the story, one Kurt had told nearly a week ago of a mermaid and a land prince falling in love and running away together. Blaine connected with it for a reason he had yet to come to terms with. 

The mermaid reminded him or Kurt. Not because Kurt had scaly skin or a fishtail, but because in this story, the prince’s family were supposed to capture the mermaids and use them for entertainment. The mermaids were seen as less than to the humans. As more of a prop than people.

By the time Blaine was done being the narrator, Kurt was fast asleep on blaines side. Blaine didn't mind though. He liked the feeling. Being able to feel Kurts warmth on his side. 

With Kurt he felt safe, complete, wanted. 

“The end,” he whispered as he laid his head on the other boy’s and fell asleep as well. 

\-----

It all changed when they turned 17. Blaine had to find a suiter, well, less of Blaine and more of his father. Blaine had made the compromise right on the day of his birthday. They decided Blaine would marry anyone his father found, as long as it wasnt a woman. 

Vivianne hadn't been surprised when Blaine said this. She’d always known, motherly instinct. Charles did not take lightly to the statement though. He and Blaine fought for a week about the subject when he finally gave in. 

The first couple of suitors brought in didn’t please Charles. They all seemed like they didn't belong in a castle, at least not as royalty. He finally made notice when one boy, Sebastian, came in with his father and mother. He was tall, handsome, well mannered, even smelled wealthy. When he and Blaine met there was an instant sense of connection. 

Sebastian was chosen that night, their marriage set for less than a month after.

\-----

The wedding was beautiful. Shades of moss green and creme adorned Blaine and Sebastian's royal attire. The colors made Kurt notice the color sebastian's eyes. A sharp piercing green. Not like Blaine’s warm eyes that mixed from a soft sap color to hazel depending on the lighting. Sebastian's eyes looked mean, envious. It sent chills down Kurt’s spine.

That night was the first time Sebastian would see Kurt perform his act and Kurt was going to take this opportunity and put Sebastian in his place. Let him know that Blaine was his even if they couldn't actually be together. 

“Alright everyone, alright everyone,” Vivianne announced. She looked stunning in her gown. Her midnight black hair pulled into the most elegant updo Kurt had ever seen, “next tonight we have a performance by our beloved jester, Kurt please go ahead.” she nodded Kurt’s way giving him just the right amount of confidence to show Sebastian who knew Blaine the best, who would always know Blaine the best.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am Kurt, and today I would like to start the night off well and introduce our beloved newlyweds, Blaine and the meerkat!” Everyone in the audience laughed with the exception of Sebastian. His unamusement gave Kurt the go ahead and kept on with his act. “Tonight, I would like to give our beloved Prince Blaine the choice on what he’d like to see first. Blaine? I'll give you two options, first is my juggling act and second, my one man opera. Which would you like to see?”   
“Your opera!” Blaine stood up and replied. With a little too much enthusiasm for sebastians liking. 

“I knew you’d pick that one! It’s always been your favorite.” Kurt said with a wink.

Kurt began with his opera. It consisted of Kurt singing every part of a rather large cast with only his voice and a trunk of costume pieces. Blaine loved Kurt’s singing voice. On most nights they would spend together, Kurt would always sing him a lullaby to bed. Kurt's voice had a very distinct aspect to it. It was soft and gentle but he could demand people's attention with it. He sang in the same way a girl would. It was high but he could also sing quite low, which was great for Blaine’s choice in entertainment.

Tonight, Kurt added a new character to his story, a villain, with very similar maurisms to Blaine's new husband. The character's particular costume piece was a fox tail. Kurt thought he was pretty clever to make the connection between Sebastian and a fox. Even though Kurt never got a formal education he was still very intelligent. He was clever and witty but in a way separate from anyone else in the castle. 

As Kurt finished his opera the whole crowd went wild, showering him in praise and whistles. Blaine ran from his seat and wrapped kurt in the tightest hug they would share for nearly five years. Kurt felt over the moon. He had not been ready for what Sebastian would pull later down the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)) I hope to get the next chapter out by this Wednesday. Any criticism is welcomed! Also any additional tags I should add are welcomed to be commented!


End file.
